The present disclosure relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method, and a program.
In a digital input/output (I/O) device, gamma correction is generally performed to adjust the brightness of an image. In gamma correction, color signals of three primary colors R, G, and B representing colors of pixels are corrected, but only a luminance signal representing the brightness of a pixel may be corrected in terms of processing efficiency. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-327496 discloses a signal processing apparatus that corrects only the luminance signal